


Cuddles

by PopTartGays



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, also insecure izzie, first fanfic on here, sorry if it’s trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopTartGays/pseuds/PopTartGays
Summary: I suck at summary’s but it’s mostly just Casey and izzie cuddling





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This is my first fan fiction EVER written so sorry in advance if it sucks. Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.

Casey was coming home from a late night run when this happened. She thought it was a bit odd, but strangely cute. This particular scene that was in front of her was confusing at first, but she chalked it up to being to tired to care.  
As Casey opened the door and stepped into the house she saw Sam and izzie cuddled up together on the couch with the tv still running, or more like izzie latched onto Sam’s side seemingly holding him as tight as she could in her sleep. Casey thought this was REALLY weird because Sam didn’t fall sleep anywhere but rolled up like a burrito in his OWN bed. So, Casey knew there had to be a somewhat reasonable explanation for this. She wasn’t jealous, angry or anything like that just a bit puzzled. Casey walked closer to the couch and announced a little loud as it was meant to walk at least izzie up “ I hope you aren’t planning on hugging my brother to death. Only I can do that!” She added. Izzie stirred and quickly noticed that she was really, really close to Sam with her arms wrapped around him burrowed into his side. Casey looked over with a smirk because of how red izzie’s face was turing. She unwrapped her arms from around Sam and look at Casey like she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. Sam awakened because of how fast izzie got up from the couch and semi barreled onto the floor in embarrassment. He said “what happened?” With a intrigued look on his face. Izzie hastily replied with a weak and muffled “nothing” as she lifted her hands to move hair out of her face. Izzie knee Casey would take the opportunity to embarrass her farther and she did. “ That didn’t look like nothing, it looked like you trying to get up close and personal with my brother here!” Casey exclaimed with humor in her voice. Sam wasn’t following and asked “What is that supposed to mean?” Casey replied with “Oh nothing Sam.” “Well whatever I’m going to head up to my room and fall asleep watching penguin cam! Good night Casey, Good night Izzie.” Sam said to the two girls as he started for the stairs. “Good night Sam” They both shouted back. After Sam had closed the door to his room Casey said “ Come on let’s get you to sleep on a nice, high quality bed such as my own and you can explain what I walked in on over here.” “Ok” Izzie replied as she headed up the stairs behind Casey with a red color still staining her face.  
Once inside Casey’s room Izzie shut the door behind them and went into the restroom to change into sleeping clothes. When she got out she was welcomed by a Casey with the look on her face saying “want to tell me what happened?” So Izzie was quick to her feet to explain “ I was watching a penguin documentary with same while you finished with your run and I might have accidentally fallen asleep.” Casey said “ That’s ok, but you aren’t really a cuddleer, I mean you never do that when we’re asleep you’re usually a few inches away from me all the time.” Casey felt there was something else Izzie wanted to say about the whole matter and didn’t hesitate to ask “ Are you sure you’re not really a cuddleer because from what I saw down there you have some experience.” Casey laughed a little at her own comment. “ well whenever I would cuddle up to Nate he never really wanted me too, and would prefer if I was a bit separated from him. He would say it made we look clingy or messed with his ego. Something like that.” Izzie said with the tiniest bit of hurt and sadness in her eyes. “ So I just stopped cuddling after a while, and I don’t sleep directly next to you because I don’t want to like, smother you in cuddles or something. I also don’t want you to push me away.” Izzie added that last part quietly. Casey was sitting on the bed while Izzie was explaining to her and she motioned for her to come lay down next to her. “ I want you to be real close to me Izzie! I’ll never want you to be just a few inches away from me. I want your loving and your cuddles, everything you want to give me I will gladly take!” Casey said with pure adoration in her eyes. “ I promise you that I will love your cuddles and snuggles!” Izzie was climbing into the bed and sliding closer to Casey. “But what is you don’t.” Izzie said not making eye contact with Casey in fear of being disappointed. “Come on show me what you got!” Casey said cheerfully and opening her arms for Izzie to fall into. She did go into her arms and wrapped her own around Casey’s torso laying her head on Casey’s collarbone. Izzie sighed comfortably “ Thank you for the talk. I just needed you to say it was ok and you wanted me to latch onto your side like a kola.” Izzie replied with laughter in her voice. “Anything you need Iz I’m here even if it’s just small things like this tell me. And don’t cuddle my brother again....that’s just weird.” Casey announced poking some fun at Izzie for earlier that night. Izzie just burrowed her head farther into Casey’s collarbone. “Don’t bring that up ever again. Not my finest moment I must admit. Izzie laughed and felt her face heating up again from Casey’s comment. Casey kissed Izzie’s lips real quick before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. After a few minutes Izzie felt safe and content enough to finally get the long deserved sleep she needed after tonight and dreamed of her new found cuddle buddy.


End file.
